Les flammes de l'espoir
by chibi-eladiel
Summary: 2980, TA: Aragorn, qui vient de se fiancer à Arwen, considère son passé, son présent et son futur...


_Merci à Yotma qui m'a aidée et a corrigé ce mini opus_

 _Les flammes de l'espoir_

 _2980 du tiers âge, Cardolan (Arnor)_

C'était le crépuscule sur les landes désolées de ce qui avait été autrefois un brillant royaume. Peu de vie pouvait se voir au milieu des herbes d'un vert maladif, souvenir de la magie malsaine de l'Angmar, les rares animaux se cachaient en cette fin de jour au ciel tourmenté.

Au milieu d'anciennes ruines, un feu avait été allumé, sur lequel grillait un lapin. Un homme était assis, occupé à bourrer sa pipe d'un tabac odorant. Ses vêtements paraissaient usés, mais l'on y pouvait voir avec un peu d'attention sur le tissu de sa chemise des broderies superbes. Ses bottes étaient boueuses, résultat des averses qui avaient eu lieu un peu plus tôt dans la journée, et il était enveloppé dans une cape vert foncé épaisse dont le capuchon le protégeait du vent aigre de l'Arnor.

Il chantonnait et continua tout en allumant sa pipe. L'environnement, pourtant quelque peu effrayant, ne semblait pas avoir d'effet sur lui. Il paraissait jeune, mais cela faisait des dizaines d'années que l'Arnor et les terres sauvages étaient le théâtre de ses errances.

Ceux de sa race, relativement peu nombreux à présent, s'étaient pour certains réfugiés chez les elfes et certains d'entre eux, comme lui, parcouraient ces terres et, dans la plus grande discrétion, protégeaient ceux qui y vivaient encore des entreprises du mal qui se répandait de plus en plus dans toute la Terre du Milieu. Ils étaient méprisés, on se méfiait d'eux mais cela ne semblait pas les atteindre car ils savaient que leur rôle était très important.

Car Aragorn, second du nom, fils d'Arathorn, était le chef actuel de ce qui restait des Dùnedain, chef aussi des Rangers errants. Mais il ne tirait nulle gloire de son lignage, et personne en le voyant n'aurait présumé qu'il avait du sang royal dans les veines. Une frange de ses cheveux châtains humides pendait sur son front, et il les écarta, dévoilant son regard bleu qui, s'il le voulait, pouvait s'illuminer d'une lumière particulière. Mais pour un regard non aiguisé, il n'avait rien de plus que les autres hommes et lui-même pensait cela de lui. Il avait des droits sur les royaumes de Gondor et d'Arnor, certes, mais, en l'état actuel des choses, cela ne lui servait à rien. Le royaume d'Arnor n'était plus que cendres depuis longtemps, depuis le décès de son ancêtre, Arvedui. Pour le Gondor, c'était autre chose, un surintendant le dirigeait, Ecthelion II, qu'il connaissait bien et qu'il avait servi jusqu'au début de cette année. Mais il avait préféré s'éclipser une fois sa mission contre les pirates d'Umbar terminée, sentant toute l'animosité envers lui du fils aîné d'Ecthelion, Denethor. Le surintendant était cependant très âgé maintenant, le temps de Denethor viendrait rapidement. Vu son ascendance, il possédait parfois le pouvoir d'écarter le voile de l'avenir, mais ce n'était rien de plus bien souvent qu'une intuition très développée, pas de la divination comme pour les elfes. C'était cela qui le conduisait à penser que le rôle de Denethor serait important dans les années à venir. Soit il parviendrait à sauver le Gondor, soit il le ferait irrémédiablement sombrer dans le chaos.

L'espoir n'était guère le compagnon habituel du ranger habitué à vivre à la dure, au milieu des créatures, même si c'était ainsi qu'on l'avait baptisé quand il était petit. Il gardait de son enfance un très bon souvenir, parmi les elfes d'Imladris où il avait reçu une excellente éducation. Orphelin de ce père dont il n'avait aucun souvenir, c'était Elrond qui avait été un référent masculin pour lui, et il lui portait une grande affection mêlée d'un immense respect.

Les fils jumeaux d'Elrond, Elladan et Elrohir, lui avaient appris quand il était adolescent quasiment tout ce qu'il savait sur l'art de la survie dans la nature et sur la façon de pister et d'abattre les orcs ainsi que les gobelins. Bien sûr, il avait conscience que Sauron le cherchait depuis des dizaines d'années, comme il avait cherché son père en son temps, voulant éradiquer ce qu'il restait de la lignée royale et des Dùnedain, mais se déplacer de façon si discrète avait réellement du bon. Même les orcs avaient du mal à voir les Dùnedain, habitués à se fondre dans la nature avec leurs costumes aux couleurs sombres.

C'était une vie rude, mais Aragorn avait désormais une raison supplémentaire de continuer sa discrète mission en opposition à l'ombre montante. Voici quelques mois, las d'errer depuis des dizaines d'années, il s'était rendu en Lothlorien pour s'y reposer quelque peu. Celeborn et Galadriel, qui le connaissaient bien, l'y avaient accueilli avec tous les raffinements de l'hospitalité elfe. Là, il avait revu Arwen, et son cœur s'était emballé aussi vivement que plus de vingt ans auparavant, lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée sous les ramures d'Imladris. Cela l'avait conforté dans ses sentiments et dans son idée qu'elle était la femme de sa vie. Mais difficile de s'ouvrir à elle de ce qu'il ressentait depuis tant d'années. Elle était une Elfe à la longue vie et il n'était qu'un brin d'herbe à côté d'elle. Mais il s'était aperçu très vite, lors des longues promenades qu'ils firent, qu'elle semblait partager les mêmes sentiments que lui et surtout qu'elle appréciait l'homme mature et posé qu'il était devenu, loin du jeune homme insouciant qu'elle avait rencontré à Imladris autrefois. Cela lui avait paru étonnant au premier abord : comment pouvait-elle l'aimer lui, un homme mortel à la durée de vie limitée ? Mais c'était néanmoins le cas, et leur premier baiser sur la colline de Cerin Amroth, parmi les fleurs, resterait à jamais pour lui un moment particulier et inoubliable de sa vie. Elle avait également accepté de se fiancer avec lui, de lui engager sa foi, chose dont il n'aurait non plus pas osé rêver.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était qu'Elrond ne lui avait guère facilité de son côté la tâche en ce qui concernait sa vie privée. Estimait-il que sa fille avait fait une erreur en choisissant un humain ? Il y avait pourtant eu des précédents, à commencer par Beren et Lùthien dont il descendait, tout comme Arwen, à des niveaux différents. Mais Elrond, dépositaire de ce qui restait des regalia du royaume d'Arnor, lui avait signifié très clairement qu'il ne lui donnerait la main de sa fille que s'il parvenait à reconquérir les royaumes dont il était l'héritier. Devenir roi d'Arnor et de Gondor réunis, rien que cela ! Vu la situation actuelle, c'était impossible vu que lutter contre Sauron était sa priorité et que la situation politique ne s'y prêtait pas. Quelle légitimité aurait-il eu ? Seuls les Dùnedain reconnaissaient son autorité, mais il se voyait plutôt comme un parmi eux, pas forcément comme quelqu'un de supérieur. Il partait du principe que la légitimité ou le sang ne pouvaient tout faire, il ne serait roi que lorsqu'il aurait prouvé qu'il pouvait l'être. Et pour l'instant, malgré tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait, il n'avait encore rien accompli qui fût à ce niveau-là et il ne sentait pas vraiment prêt à assumer ce rôle difficile. Mais il tenait à être digne de la confiance qu'Arwen avait placée en lui. Elle croyait en lui, et elle avait même commencé à broder l'étendard qui serait le sien lorsqu'il deviendrait roi. C'était une autre raison pour lui de persister malgré les difficultés, de braver Sauron pour l'instant à sa façon plutôt discrète. Il n'était pas encore temps pour lui de se dévoiler clairement, ça aurait été du suicide.

Car il n'était pas seul, loin de là, à lutter contre la montée en puissance du Mordor et de son sinistre maître. Il y avait les autres Rangers, bien sûr, issus de ce qui restait de son peuple, tout aussi discrets que lui mais essentiels pour porter et collecter des informations sur les mouvements de troupe de l'ennemi. Il y avait aussi Gandalf. Il connaissait le magicien depuis longtemps et il avait toujours été de bon conseil pour lui. Et il y avait les Elfes. Eux avaient essentiellement un rôle d'observateurs depuis leurs royaumes protégés, mais qui n'en était pas moins important. C'était aussi auprès d'eux que pouvaient trouver refuge tous ceux qui étaient assaillis ou pourchassés par les forces de Sauron. Pour l'instant, ils ne se battaient pas vraiment, se contenter de protéger leurs frontières, mais Aragorn savait que viendrait un moment où ils devraient faire le choix d'intervenir ou pas pour la sauvegarde de la Terre du Milieu. Certains préféraient clairement se tenir à l'écart, comme Thranduil, le roi de Mirkwood, même s'il défendait les frontières de son royaume, mais Elrond ou Galadriel avaient, eux, un rôle bien plus actif bien qu'encore plutôt discret. Mais Aragorn savait que ce serait sur les Hommes, pourtant décadents et dispersés, que reposerait l'espoir de victoire finale. Les Elfes, bien qu'encore bien présents, appartenaient déjà plus ou moins à une autre époque, même s'il espérait au fond de lui qu'il y aurait encore une alliance des Hommes et des Elfes contre Sauron.

Il sentit la pluie se remettre à tomber sur son capuchon. Elle ne s'arrêtait jamais vraiment en cette saison, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, il y était largement habitué. Il saisit un morceau du lapin qui avait cuit, et commença à le manger pensivement. L'avenir lui paraissait sombre mais son amour pour Arwen l'éclairait d'une petite flamme précieuse, cette flamme qui lui permettrait le plus longtemps possible de continuer ses errances et ses luttes. Aussi frustes que fussent ses conditions de vie, il ne les aurait pas échangées contre tout l'or d'un palais. Parce qu'il était libre, et ça n'avait pas de prix. Il avait conscience de ne pas encore être prêt à porter son rôle de roi, mais il était jeune encore et il conservait l'espoir que ce jour viendrait.

Mais il savait une chose : tant qu'il resterait de l'espoir pour lui et pour les Hommes, les forces de l'ombre ne pourraient gagner, et il ferait tout ce qu'il faudrait pour entretenir cette flamme…

 **FIN**


End file.
